parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Train Stops Play (George Carlin).
Here is part nine of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Train Stops Play for the US) (George Carlin) * Tootle (from Porky's Railroad) As Percy * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney * Lizzie (from Cars) as Caroline * The Elsbridge Cricket Club * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck * Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald * Frank (from Cars) as Bulgy * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Transcript * Narrator: Linus the Tender Engine was busy talking to the other engines. It was his first visit to their railway and he was having a splendid time. (Linus arrives alongside Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Toots, his mail train, and Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, three vans, and a caboose while a passenger train departs) * Linus: (pleased) You are very lucky engines. * Narrator: He said. * Linus: Your line has got everything. (he and the engines look happy) It's long enough to give you a good run, and you have plenty of passengers. Then you have a quarry and a mine, so you'll need plenty of cars. Cars are fun. (frowns to his sad look) I missed them on our line. * Tootle: What?! * Narrator: Tootle gasped. He was surprised. All the engines thought cars were trouble. * Tootle: You're welcome to take some of mine. * Narrator: He said. * Tootle: But you better ask driver first. * Narrator: Their drivers agreed and the two engines set off. (Linus, hauling Tootle's six freight cars and caboose, takes off with Tootle following with his Mail Train, leaving a speechless Jebidiah and a confused Casey) Casey Jr and Jebidiah were speechless. Linus took the cars to the harbour. (Linus takes Tootle's six freight cars to the harbour, passing another engine, who puffs past, hauling four coaches and red caboose while another engine waits with two mail cars and caboose to depart, including another engine hauling seven boxcars and a caboose too) Then he picked up the loaded ones and started back. Ahead was a cricket field. The game had just begun. Linus and his driver had to wait at the signal. (Linus heads out of the harbour with some empty cars and a caboose) * Driver: Good. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Driver: We can watch the game. * Narrator: Then there was trouble. The batsman hit the ball. It flew high into the sky towards Linus's train. Clunk went the signal. Thump went the ball into a car, but neither driver nor fireman heard it. (Linus takes off) * Players: Stop! * Narrator: Yelled the players but Linus didn't hear them. * Paul: Come along, come along. * Narrator: He puffed to the cars. * Players: Our one and only ball! * Narrator: Cried the players. * Players: Wake up, Lizzie. * Narrator: They said to their old car. * Players: The chase is on. * Narrator: Lizzie coughed crossly and rolled down the road. Linus wasn't hurrying. Lizzie soon came up behind. (Lizzie goes in pursuit of Linus, his cars, and caboose) * Lizzie: (honks her horn) Toot toot! * Narrator: She wailed. The players shouted but Linus was still too far for his driver and fireman to see or hear properly. They completely misunderstood. * Driver: If those jokers wanna race. * Narrator: Said the driver. * Driver: They can have one. Faster, Linus, faster! (Linus obeys and whistles) * Narrator: Poor Susie wasn't happy at all. She rattled along at twice her usual speed. * Lizzie: I shouldn't be treated like this. * Narrator: She grumbled. * Lizzie: This pace is too hot for my system. It'll fuse all my circuits. (POP!) * Narrator: Suddenly, Linus was nowhere to be seen. * Lizzie: Yahoo! That silly train has run into a hole so we can't catch it. I can go home now. (goes to the station) * Narrator: But she couldn't. Her driver pounded Lizzie on up the steep hill and then the other side toward the station. Linus was already here when Lizzie cluttered in. * Players: We need our ball back! * Narrator: Cried the players and explained everything. The ball was nestled in some straw and the third car from the van. * Player: We found it! * Narrator: Cried the player. * Driver: We're sorry. * Narrator: Sighed the driver. * Player: Ah, you couldn't help it. * Narrator: Replied the player. * Player: Now we must get back quickly. * Driver: You'll be lucky. * Narrator: Said the driver. * Driver:Lizzie looks worn out. * Narrator: And she was. The driver spoke to the stationmaster and the signalman and they all agreed on the plan. Soon they rolled Lizzie on to a flat car and a break van coupled behind. The players crowded in sight and Linus pulled the train back to the playfield. (Linus puffs back, towing his cars, Lizzie, and a caboose) Everyone enjoyed watching the game. Even Lizzie was pleased. She doesn't think trains silly now. * Lizzie: They have their uses. They can save the wear on a poor car's wheels. Category:Julian Bernardino